The Nameless Few
The Nameless Few is an organization of sages who research, archive, and collect true names. Their base is in a secluded library, and entrance is prohibited unless it is an emergency. If things are truly dire, or if the scales between the good and evil of the world weigh too heavily in one direction, they will dust off their books, and use the names to correct the balance. Their uniforms are white robes, and when out on excursions they wear white, featureless masks. Members Epithet - The eldest sage, like the majority of the Nameless Few, he rejected his real name long, long ago. He is often outside of the library, seeking out new recruits for their low numbers, as it is very rarely someone with the exact qualifications is discovered. He likely was a powerful wizard in his time. Christen - The archivist, she knows has organized and sectioned the true names in the library. Insects, inorganics, extraterrestrials, immortals, humans; when they discover a new one, or rediscover a lost or missing name, she is the one who places writes it back on the write page, in the right book, on the right shelf, in the right room, on the right floor of the library. She seems to have been a queen back in her time. Moniker - The researcher. He seeks to understand each of the names, currently he's only a third of the way through all the ones they have archived. In addition to internal research, he is also a field researcher. He is blind and walks on a staff that seems to be made of mistletoe. He might have been a god and a brother once. He seems to be able to manipulate darkness and the cold. His breath is like ice. Pseudonym - The guardian. She keeps watch and defends the archive. Never once has her muscular form stepped into the archive itself, and instead lives in her own small home just outside. She wields the name of a demon like an axe; she had to kill him herself, unwillingly, but she had no choice in the matter. In her time, she was that demon's wife. Attitulo - The youngest and most powerful recruit. Unlike the rest of the nameless few, he is able to effortlessly use the power of true names without the need for the archive. His photographic memory allows him to remember every true name he hears, and remember to whom or what they belong. He is their greatest asset. Purpose The Nameless Few collect, document, and protect the true names of every person, animal, plant, monster, object, etc. that exists in this world. They seek to keep the balance between the wicked and the good at the proper proportions. If either good or evil is outweighed too far, the Nameless few will dust off their books, march into the world, and command things into their proper place. Relations to Groups and Individuals [[Madame Megdalene|'Madame Megdalene']] - They know of the Queen who commands five mythical creatures at her bidding. They know she gathers knowledge of true names. The Nameless Few and Madame Megdalene do not get along. While neither side has yet to make a move against the other, it is only a matter of time before someone makes a misstep. Eventually, despite both parties being of neutral nature, it seems that their very own set of scales will tip, deciding the future of true names ever onward. Huginn and Muninn - Beings known for being the Norse Allfather's eyes and ears from his throne in Asgard. While they are birds, it appears Odin is merely one of their contractors, as the two are great and powerful entities whom reign over Thought and Memory. The Library's patrons, they seem to have an ancient contract with Epithet, from long before he gave up his name.Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Neutral Category:Group